1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates driver for one or more lights mounted on a train engine and, more particularly, to a driver capable of simulating behavior of a Mars Unit of a train engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
In addition to its normal headlight, some train engines also have a Mars Unit mounted thereto. The Mars Unit comprises a white, or emergency red, lamp, or light, and the apparatus that causes the light to oscillate. Sometimes, a portable Mars Unit is equipped at the rear of a train. The white light of the Mars Unit can be a bright white; light or a dim white light.
The Mars Unit is used for a variety of purposes. For example, it can be used as a protection light during the day or night to indicate that the train is disabled. As a protection light, it can also be used when the engine is likely to be overtaken by another engine or when the engine is traveling in adverse weather. Oftentimes, a Mars Unit is set to operate automatically when train speed drops below 18 miles per hour (MPH) and during stops, shutting off automatically when train speed goes above 18 MPH.
The Mars Unit can also be used, with or without the oscillating apparatus, as an emergency headlight in the event the headlight of the train engine fails. If the oscillating apparatus of the Mars Unit is disabled, the light can also be used as a focus light, directing attention to possible fallen rock, etc.
The use of a Mars Unit in a model toy train as implemented in an actual train is impractical due to the cost, size and energy required by the oscillating apparatus.